pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Main Page
This wiki is for sharing your ideas of your own plant or zombie. Note: Plants vs. Zombies is created by PopCap Games not us. Create a new article width=35 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Latest News *Join the forum in creating PVZCC's own Facebook page! *Congrats to our new admin Leotard pantsu! *Now you can add User Achievement Creations by typing on your page. *Due to editing of Template:Mini-game, pages for Category:Minigames will not be arranged properly. This will be fixed in a short time. *Any Plant or Zombie not in a file extension of ".png" or ".gif" will be deleted and be replaced by a ".png" file. *Want shorter links? *If you link an article to PvZ Wiki with a space, you need to use Pvzwiki2 template like this: *Requesting all users to rename all their plant and zombie images to File:zombie/plant name (exactly the way it's spelled in the article).png. The templates only allow Portable Network Graphics (.png) images (since they can't be exchanged with other file types). *Go here to put your own created Screenshots! You must be the one who created it. More news here! Last month's news here! Before Creating *Be friendly and don't be rude. *Make sure that nobody already has your idea. If yes, don't replace the contents with yours, just fix it. *Please put picture if possible. Drawings works too, or just request him or other people that know how to edit photos to make your photo. *If you are creating an area add the name of the place a zombie can eat your brains if you lose. *Ask permission before creating a new version of a user's existing plant, zombie, area, etc. *For Plants pages, use the Plants layout here so that editing plants pages are easier. Prizes You Can Win If you did it again, we will double the length of your vacation. If you did it again more than 3 times, you'll get THE BIGGEST PRIZE!! Admins These are the admins in this wiki, leave a question on their talk page if you need a help. Some might be inactive, so it is better to contact an active admin. If you DO contact an inactive admin, expect a delay or an answer from a different admin. Three bureaucrats might be inactive this June, so contact *Zomplant Jelo* (Creator, main admin) *Plant lover* *Cofee BAM!* *Guppie The Third*, ** *CattailsWelove* *Randomguy3000* *CompliensCreator00*, ** *GatlingPeaz** *Joshandpingu** *Leotard pantsu*** * - also have bureaucrat rights ** - slightly inactive *** - may be inactive for a long time New Great Ideas Polls New polls any time it's available. Do you think PopCap Games will visit the wiki then put some of our ideas into a new version of PvZ? Yes No Maybe Dunno What subject do you like? English Social Studies Science Math Phys. Ed. Music Computer Ed. (if you have) Subjects about language(s) other than English Featured Poll Other than PvZ, which is the most awesome video game? Call of Duty Kingdom Hearts Angry Birds Little Big Planet Portal DoTA The Sims Other None, PvZ is the best! Category:Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki Category:Browse